


Day 1 : Countdown

by migguy24



Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bombs, M/M, Terrorism, Tragedy, Tweek Bros Coffee, run for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Someone text the Tweak couple to tell them they wanted a lot of money or the coffee would explode. Craig, Clyde and Token knew who the evildoers were but they couldn't say anything or else it was Tweek who would die in excruciating pain. Between coffee and Tweek, who will be saved in time ?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Mrs. Tweak/Richard Tweak
Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997398
Kudos: 2





	Day 1 : Countdown

_« Hélène and Richard Tweak, you have received a lot of money in recent years thanks to your coffee and your son's pastries. I know (like the whole city) that you have billions of money hidden in your house. If in 24 hours you do not bring the money to the address indicated, your coffee will explode. no need to tell you not to call the police. I know they will go out of their way to find me and I really don't want that. I would blow up the coffee shop at the slightest suspicious movement on your part. »_

Even listening to the recording a tenth time was not enough to allay the fear of Tweek's parents.

The mother was going back and forth in the living room of the house. A video on their phone showed the location of the bomb with a timer of 23:45:33. And the more time passed, the more stress mounted.

Finally, Richard got up from the chair "We are not going to offer them anything..."

"What ?!" Hélène shuddered on the spot "Have you lost your mind, my word ? If he explodes our coffee, we lose our buisness."

"I don't want to risk giving a bastard the reward of our blood and sweat for over 20 years, Helene. We've worked so hard to make it happen. Let him blow up the coffee, it's time to retire."

Helene sighed. She knew her husband so well that when he had an idea in mind they could not discuss quietly without causing an argument. "And our son, do you think about that too ? Him who likes to bake pastries like cupcakes or cookies or even waffles. Shall we drop him ?"

"Of course not. He will only have to sell his merchandise privately. That’s how we started, remember ?"

The woman put her hands on her hips "Now we can't sell any more. The law to change in the meantime."

The couple heard the doorbell. Helene went to open the door while Richard took the tape and turned off the TV.

Mrs. Tweak smiled when she saw the same person as usual on the doorway.

"Oh, Craig. Glad to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Tweak, is Tweek here ?"

Helen smiled as she heard the boy in the blue chullo call that, "I told you to call me Helen, Craig. Do you remember ? " The boy nodded, saying sorry. "Tweek is working in the coffee right now but you can still come in and wait for him."

"Thank you." Craig entered and Helene closed the door quietly.

Richard Tweak, who had hidden the tape, introduced himself in turn "Oh hellloooo, Craig. It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Hello, Mr. Richard." Craig remembered to say the names of the parents since they weren't strangers since the brawl fiasco.

"You could wait for him in his room if you want. I'll make you some coffee. Or do you want some tea ?"

"Tea looks good." Craig went upstairs not knowing that as soon as the bedroom door was closed the parents were arguing again.

"We just have to give him half, he won't know."

"No way to give him half." Richard took a sip of his coffee. "We have more than billions and I intend to use this money for us and us alone."

"You are incorrigible." Helene ran a hand through her hair. "I'll at least tell Tweek not to work tomorrow."

When Tweek finally came home, he sensed there was electricity between his father and mother. Richard didn't greet his son and his mother nervously waved hello to him with a fake smile. She handed him two cups of tea, saying Craig was there and Tweek took the tray. The blond started to walk up the stairs when his mother spoke to him.

"By the way, my chick, You won't have to go to the cafe tomorrow. Take your day off."

"Huh ?" Tweek slowly turned his head to his mother, "Tomorrow I can't leave mom. I have to deliver cupcakes."

"You could do that another day…" Helene smiled nervously at her son, "People aren't going to die just because they don't have their crap in their mouths."

"Mommy !" Tweek was shocked when he heard how his mother spoke. He looked at her again and received a frown. "Okay."

When Tweek walked through the door, he smirked seeing the chullo boy lying on his bed with one of those porn magazines in hand. "Craig ?!"

The boy didn't answer and continued reading "Daddy made me feel so good while I took his cock in my mouth. I felt him sway those hips gently in my throat and I picked up the movement. After a few taps, dad groaned and- "

"And nothing at all, pervert !" Tweek had snatched the magazine from Craig's hand with a blush on his cheeks. The boy went to throw his magazine in his cupboard and sat down on his bed. "Have you been waiting for me for a long time ?"

"For almost 30 minutes. I had nothing to do so I decided to search your room for a bit." Craig took Tweek in his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips."I was not disappointed with my exploration."

"You could have texted, Craig. Or even waited at the cafe while I was done."

"Yeah… swore had to do that, but I was sssoooooooooo can't wait to see you." Craig pushed Tweek onto the bed "I swear. Your parents are not normal, honey."

Tweek ran a hand through that hair. "They've never been normal, Craig. Look at me. "

Craig took Tweek's chin and stared him in the eye. "It's true that you're not normal babe. I still wonder how a guy like me could have fallen in love with a creature like you."

Tweek blushed and laughed, "That's fucking gay, dude."

"We are gay." Craig leaned over Tweek more and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, the mood was still chaotic. Craig wasn’t staying in the Tweak house very long because he forgot to tell his parents that he was late. After leading him to the door, Tweek had had his meal in his room because his father and mother were giving each other knife glances. It was the same the next day.

"Remember, Tweek. No work today." His mother had ordered before he left.

Arriving at school, Tweek went to his locker and smiled when he saw Clyde, Token, Craig and Jimmy chatting next door. Tweek motioned to his friends and felt himself kissed by Craig.

"Today it's Tacos." Clyde sang, spinning like a ballerina, "Today's Tacos. Tacos. Tacos."

Tweek searched his bag because he knew that the Tuesday Tacos were not free for the rest of the canteen meal. "Damn, my wallet." Tweek turned to his locker and almost emptied it "Shit. I couldn't have Tacos if I didn't have the money. Argh !"

Tweek started to pull on that hair and Craig stopped him. "You don't have to worry, honey. I'm sure your parents will find him for tonight, I'll pay you the canteen."

"Ack ! It... It'll be fine, Craig." Tweek twirled one of those blonde locks, "I- I must have forgotten it at the coffee shop yesterday. Ngh ! If I'm quick, I could come back for Miss Shizuku's class." Tweek kissed Craig on the cheek and started to run waving his friends, "Don't worry about me."

"Always so gallant, Romeo." Clyde put his arm around Craig's neck and received a nudge in response.

Token took his bag and Jimmy's bag over those shoulders "Are you coming ? Classes will start soon."

"I have to go take a piss, I'll join you in class." Craig left on his own, leaving the guys alone.

Craig walked into the bathroom and went to sit in a cubicle. Since a certain boy had shown him his little sausage and told him about his Buddha box, Craig preferred to stay in a booth quietly peeing. He was done and was about to flush the toilet when the bathroom door opened, hearing voices.

"Looks like you made the bombshell, FatAss ?!" Craig heard one boy speak and the other unzip his fly and pee. "So… what are you going to blow up ?"

"Did I target the crappyest coffee shop in town ? It’s maybe going to be a beautiful fireworks display." Craig shivered as he recognized Cartman's voice.

"Starbucks ?!!" The 3rd questioned. Craig smelled of cigarettes.

"Nah, Pete. Meth's coffee."

"The Tweek Bros Coffee ?"

Craig had a hand over his mouth, keeping himself from coughing.

Pete was a little worried, "But Cartman, the Tweaks... And if there was one of them in the store."

"Don't worry, I checked, they're not working today." Cartman chuckled, "I gave them 24 hours yesterday to give me their money or their junkie coffee would explode."

The second boy shivered "24 hours yesterday. You mean…?"

"They only have an hour today to give the money to Red. She is waiting for them at the exit of town. If Red still doesn't see anyone within a minute of the explosion, she'll text me and it's all over for them. "

"Fucking psychopath." Pete said pushing open the bathroom door.

"I know. Aahahahahahahahahahahahahah !"

 _‘A bomb ?! In the Tweek Bros ?! ’_ Craig couldn't believe those eyes when he heard that. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his lover's number. After 5 tones, Tweek's voice sounds.

* Hello, I am not available but send me a message please. biiip *

"Baby where are you ?! Don't go to the coffee ! Cartman to plant a bomb in it ! Do not go !"

Craig didn't even realize he had shouted that and had already stepped out into the hall when a few people gasped at his statement.

"A bomb !"

"Where ?"

"At Tweek Bros Coffee ?!!"

Craig turned to the crowd "Cartman is a terrorist ! Call the police and arrest him if you see him !" He ran out of school and his phone rang. Craig quickly picked up "HONEY ?!"

"Craig, WTF ?!!" It was Token's voice "There are people running around screaming that there is a bomb-"

"At the Tweaks coffee !" Craig ran down the street almost breathlessly "Sorry Token, but I can't talk to you ! I'm trying to reach Tweek !"

"I'm going to ring him..."

Breathless, Craig knocked frantically on the Tweak house. The mother, in her usual blue outfit, opened the door. She was surprised to see her son's boyfriend breathing hard on her doorstep and not at school. "Mrs. Tweak… I… (huff) I heard a conversation at school… Someone wants to blow up your coffee…"

"Yes, we know…" Helene smiled when she saw the shocked look on Craig's face. "You don't have to worry, neither of us are working today."

«TWEEK IS GOING TO THE COFFEE !!! "

« What ?!! »

"He… He said he forgot his wallet at the coffee. He left school and..."

"RICHARD !" Helene turned to her husband who had overheard the conversation and dropped his cup of coffee on the floor.

"I'm going to get the keys to the cafe, you start to start the car."

Both parents quickly ran into the house under Craig's dismayed eye. The stoic boy pulled out his phone again and dialed Tweek's number. He fell on the mail again.

"I can not reach him !" Craig yelled as Richard Tweak opened the car and cranked up the engine.

"Maybe he muted his phone…" Craig swallowed at the statement, "Try calling the coffee, Craig."

* Welcome to Tweek Bros Coffee. We are unfortunately not available but leave a message for your request. biiip *

"Tweek ! It's Craig ! If you're at the coffee, get out of there right away !"

Hélène got more and more angry as she opened all the doors of the closet "Fuck Keys ?! She opened a drawer and saw the contents scatter on the floor then found the bronze key and left in the car. "We should have given the money..."

The car raced through town. Richard and Hélène won « Assholes! Bitch Drive! Or Son of Slut! » Passing the cars.

Hélène took her phone and looked at the camera of the bomb. "We don't have much time left."

"How many minutes ??? "

"5 minutes !"

"Shit." Richard put his foot harder on the gas pedal.

Craig tapped on his phone again "Come on baby, answer me…"

Tweek had quietly arrived at Tweek Bros Coffee. The place was still breathing in the cleaning supplies the boy had put on last night. Tweek wondered why these parents were weirder than usual and decided to listen to his mother by refraining from working. Tweek was almost running around the store after classes had started at school. To avoid distracting himself looking for his wallet, the blond had put his phone on one of the tables in the room and locked the door in case anyone thought the cafe was open.

"More than a minute ! Speed up, darling !"

In Tweek Bros Coffee, a hidden timer went down the 60 seconds.

50

"Argh ! But where did I put it ?! Tweek weakly moved the boxes and the seed bags, avoiding messing around. He frantically searched every corner of the room, completely ignoring a threat that was lurking in the air ducts.

30

Helene, Richard and Craig were still in the car panicking. The father would stop at some red lights because they were in danger of having an accident. Craig sent hundreds more texts to Tweek's phone as his mother tried to reach him or the phone from the cafe.

20

«Ah ah !" Tweek held up his wallet, smiling when he saw that his cards were still in place. "Tacos, I’m coming."

10

The blond-haired boy put his wallet in his purse pocket and took the keys to leave. He picked up his phone seeing a lot of messages from Craig, Token and his parents.

9

8

Tweek scrolled through the messages and noticed over a hundred from the time he left school.

7

6

Richard Tweak saw the cafe around the corner and put all his strength into his car to get there on time.

5

4

They finally arrived at the cafe. Craig quickly got out of the car and ran.

3

For a moment Tweek met Craig's frightened gaze. He was confused by this.

2

The boy ran with all his might. Tweek smiled at his lover and was about to go and open his door.

1

Craig reached out for the door yelling "TWEEK !"

**BOOM**

Before Craig could even get close enough to the coffee shop, the building exploded before his eyes, knocking him back.

Helen was out too and screamed when Richard held her back in his arms, preventing her from going any further.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I should be happy to know that my story is one of the last of this shitty year. Happy new year everyone. 2020 and Corona-kun have screwed up our lives, but we still have to fight… together. I know it's difficult, some businesses are closing their doors, having to sell everything that has been built for years to strangers, and others decide to give up their lives. The state has a lot of money, and the government is so greedy that they don't think twice about what's important. It takes money for a vaccine and it takes money for the stores. But other than that, the fines are 250 € and the (free) rules change every 2 days… -_- fucking logic.
> 
> In November, a young Belgian named Alysson committed suicide. She was a hairdresser in her living room and because of the people above she took her life. She had appealed for help on RTL and no one listened to her. After that, people said she should have taken this or that step to get out of it. They said it too late and here is the result.
> 
> 2020 was also fucking marked by the fact that festivals and concerts did not take place or that many more police officers kill or injure blacks. I, who was born between a white man and a black woman, am in a kind of dilemma as to who to trust.
> 
> I cross paths so that 2021 helps us get back to normal life otherwise I think I will continue the "Deaths Week of..." stories with other characters to express my pain and sadness in the face of this virus.
> 
> Maybe I would be right. I said for a while that it was World War III, as our enemy is powerful and attacks everyone, no matter who we are. In this case, we may be back to "normal" in 2024 or 2025 ... Maybe.
> 
> Once again, happy new year. Sorry for this long author's note but I wanted to share my feeling of 2020 with strangers since I don't have any real-time friends and I don't know who to talk to without being too curious with me.


End file.
